In multitrack recording systems such as audio reproducers used in aircraft entertainment systems wherein a number of tracks are recorded in one direction and a number of tracks are recorded in the other direction, it is very important that when the magnetic head is moved from one set of tracks to another the azimuth orientation of the head with respect to the tracks on the tape be maintained. If azimuth orientation is not maintained within very close tolerance the output of the audio system will be significantly reduced. In addition the head must be moved accurately from the center line of one set of tracks to the center line of the other set of tracks or the audio output will be significantly reduced as well.